


Farewell, Sheridan

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: The Dynamos and Sophie get to say one last goodbye.





	Farewell, Sheridan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I imagined when I was writing the last chapter for 'Old Dogs, New Tricks'. I tried to put this in that fic but I just felt it didn't fit with what I had planned.
> 
> Hope you guys like this!

Tanya and Rosie had been married for 20 years now and they were on the island celebrating their wedding anniversary when everything went wrong.

They hadn’t seen Donna for about six months when they arrived in Kalokairi three months ago and that was enough time for the Donna to find out she was sick and not tell her friends.

Donna and Sam were the only ones who knew about the woman’s situation and of course, during the two weeks Tanya and Rosie were supposed to stay in the island, they figured out that the blonde was not okay.

Donna didn’t tell them until the trip was over, but when they discovered the reality of the woman’s state, the dynamos decided to stay together with their friend.

For the following three months, everything just felt surreal.

Donna already knew her cancer was in a terminal stage and there was no cure for it, so she tried to enjoy those last moments as best as she could.

  
  


Now, Tanya and Rosie were sitting on a small bench on the patio outside of the hotel.

Rosie rested her head on top of the brunette’s shoulder and Tanya kept her eyes focused on the sunset sky above them. Her long arms were wrapped around the smaller woman, holding her close so that they both wouldn’t forget they had each other.

Donna’s funeral had just happened and they were exhausted.

They didn’t know where people were, they didn’t care. Well, they cared for Sophie, of course, but the girl was being taken care of by Sky, so she would be fine for now.

Tanya suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to cry - again. And as the wind blew on her face, like a whisper in her ears, the lyrics just came to her, so she started to sing.

‘ _ I’ve never felt this strong _ ’

Rosie got startled and didn’t understand at first the sudden words, so she lifted her head up to look at Tanya.

The brunette focused on those blue eyes in front of her and continued with another verse.

‘ _ I’m invincible, how could this go wrong? _ ’

Tanya smiled and then Rosie felt it too, that heaviness on her chest. She held Tanya’s hands and her eyes started watering. An overwhelming feeling possessing her heart.

‘ _ No, here, here’s where we belong _

_ I see a road ahead _ ’

Rosie suddenly knew what to do and she picked up from where Tanya had left off.

‘ _ I never thought I would dare to tread _ ’

They knew what they were implicitly talking about. Tanya and Rosie had been so happy to celebrate their 20-year-old love with their family at the island, and then they were greeted with the worst piece of news there could be.

And when they least expected the image of Donna showed up right in front of them. She was kneeling but had that beautiful smile on her face. She reached her hands to hold theirs and the two women didn’t know what to do.

They were in shock. It was their friend, their Donna, right there, wearing her classic blue jumpsuit and her hair as free as it ever was.

They both hesitantly lifted their hands to her and when they touched, the dynamos felt the blonde right there. Her skin was warm and it was like everything was back to normal.

And then Donna started to sing.

‘ _ Like an image passing by _

_ My love, my life _

_ In the mirror of your eyes _

_ My love, my life _

_ I can see it all so clearly _

_ All I love so dearly _

_ Images passing by _ ’

They couldn’t turn their eyes away from Donna and Rosie knew this was some out of the physical world experience they were having. Tanya joined with Donna for the next part as she gave her a motivating look.

‘ _ Like reflections of your mind _

_ My love, my life _

_ Are the words I try to find _

_ My love, my life _ ’

Then Donna looked at Rosie and the short-haired woman knew what to do.

‘ _ But I know I don’t possess you _

_ With all my heart, God bless you _

_ You will be my love and my life _ ’

And before they sang the next line, Tanya and Rosie looked at each other because  _ God _ , they meant every word they were about to sing.

‘ _ You’re my one and only _ ’

They didn’t see her, but Sophie came to the patio looking for her aunts and she had been observing the scene that whole time. She saw her mother and when Donna turned to her, she gave her a soft smile with that look that said  _ I knew you were there all along, don’t worry. _

When Donna shifted her gaze to Sophie, the dynamos followed her eyes and they saw the girl standing there with a look of shock on her face.

Donna waited for Sophie to get closer to them and she let go of Rosie’s hand to signal her daughter to stand next to her.

Sophie walked and stopped before kneeling down by her mother’s side.

Rosie joined hands with Sophie and gave the girl a soft nod.

Donna squeezed their hands to bring three pairs of eyes back to her as she continued to sing by herself.

‘ _ I held you close to me _

_ Felt your heartbeat _

_ And I thought: I am free _

_ Oh yes, and as one are we _

_ In the now and beyond _

_ Nothing and no one can break this bond _ ’

They all had tears in their eyes and they knew how strong and powerful those words were. They were talking about all of the relationships there and now, more than ever, Tanya, Rosie, and Sophie needed to stick together.

Losing Donna this early and unexpectedly affected them more than any other person.

Then all of the four women joined to sing the next part of the song, in a beautiful unison, a mixture of completely different tones that resulted in pure magic.

‘ _ Like an image passing by _

_ My love, my life _

_ In the mirror of your eyes _

_ My love, my life _

_ I can see it all so clearly _

_ All I love so dearly _

_ Images passing by _

_ Like reflections of your mind _

_ My love, my life _

_ Are the words I try to find _

_ My love, my life _ ’

Then Donna sang the next lines by herself, telling exactly how she felt through the lyrics.

‘ _ But I know I don’t possess you _

_ With all my heart, God bless you _

_ You are still my love and my life _ ’

All of them looked at Donna as the woman let go of their hands and got up. She started walking slowly backward and Sophie continued the next line by herself, turning to see her mother leave once more.

‘ _ Yes I know I don’t possess you _ ’

Then all of the three women got up and finished the song with Donna as the blonde’s image slowly faded away. She waved and sent them one last kiss.

‘ _ With all my heart, God bless you _

_ You are still my love and my life _

_ You’re my one and only _ .’

And none of them could hold their tears anymore. Sophie started crying and both Tanya and Rosie opened their arms to hug the girl.

Now, the night sky was rising above their heads with a new member: the most beautiful star there ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely! Thank you for reading!


End file.
